User blog:Imouto-tan/Kiseki Mitsuari
Kiseki Mitsuari is the Teacher of Advanced Magic App Combat and Computer Technology at Trinity Academy. She is the leader of the cyber security team, the Golden Cross, as well as the assassins' guild, the Bloody Dagger. She is the head of the Foo Fighters' Advanced Magical Technology Development and Engineering Division with the Rank of Major. She was also the Technology expert and Intelligence gatherer of the Night Witches along with her older sister Byouri Mitsuari. Background Appearance Kiseki is a tall and attractive woman, who has characteristically long, straight, purple hair with tints of blue that forms her face-obscuring bangs. She is noticeably tall and her chilling blue eyes only add to her unnerving presence. Personality Considered a genius, Kiseki's intelligence greatly surpasses her peers. This allows her to quickly grasp any skill within a matter of days. Her attitude can be considered overly frank and super sadistic at times, she genuinely cares about those important to her. Her intelligence and calm composure allows her to think significantly far in the future, even in stressful situations. Her outward appearance and tone is usually cold, calculating, and distant. She has the bad habit of bathing and sleeping with her male students without any forethought about doing so, and went as far as teaching them about the female body via technology. While she has a aloof personality but usually has everyone's best interests at heart. An expert gambler, she has a perfect poker face and is very perceptive. Underneath her stoic exterior is an angry, raged filled temperamental high school student ready to yell at or murder the first person who pisses her off. Which unfortunately for everyone else, is all the time. This is intentionally triggered by some people, such as Lynn, whom Kiseki is incredibly jealous of due to her bigger breasts, or just about anyone who mentions her lack of breasts, intentional or unintentional. Thanks to her slightly sadistic personality, some guys now possess a strong wariness for the horrors of small (breasted) women. She is also completely and utterly incompetent at cooking as she cannot even make fried rice correctly. While she cares deeply for her students, they anger her (perhaps not as much as her big sister) and most of her stress comes from not knowing how to act around them. As well as showing her softer side to others. She has an habit of saying "logical, logical" mostly when she is thinking out loud or when she hits her opponent with their weakness. Powers Technomagic- Kiseki is a mechanical genius that combines technology and magic to make her inventions, allowing her to invent virtually anything she can think of; she is infamous for her constant techno-regeneration, as well as being able to replicate a Hibiki Unit's unique meta-magitech abilities. She can create any type of mechanical contraption from the most benign such as a toy train to a fully weaponized and functional Mecha robot that 3 people can operate from the inside. Her inventions are slotted together and do not require any type of welding to fuse them together. She is able to use any mechanical or electrical junk that is present and single out the parts she requires for the invention she is working on at that time. Abilities Optimal Finesse- Kiseki utilizes all of her many skills in highly effective ways. Computer Operation and Hacking Intuition- Kiseki's knowledge in computers and hacking gives her numerous information and she is able to relay all relevant information regarding the student's situation on the field. Her expertise in hacking also allows for her to pry into information from the Foo Fighter's database as well as other systems. While her gear is completely mobile, she has to occasionally utilise her bra to carry her equipment around. She is one of the most efficient user of computers world-wide, she easily able to hack into and access any computerised system in existence. *Cyberwizard- Kiseki's mad hacking skills allows her to control the internet itself, being known as the Miracle Maker. Enhanced Inventing- Kiseki is well versed in engineering, being able to understand, build, enhance, and repair technology ranging from human-tech to alien-tech. Interrogation Intuition- As a result of her extraordinary ability to instill fear or pleasure in others, Kiseki possesses incredible skills in interrogation and information extraction. She is also a highly skilled reverse interrogation expert, obtaining information through the questions that are asked to her while her captors attempted to interrogate her. Enhanced Investigative Skills- Kiseki can perform such feats as quickly judging the quality and flaws of fighting styles, weapons, and spells down to very specific details. *Reflex Analysis- Thanks to her keen powers of observation and deduction, Kiseki can extrapolate where her enemies will strike simply based on how their muscles tense. She is skilled enough in reading body language that she can detect lies just by analyzing a person's body language. Master Seductress- She is an expert in the field of seduction. Kiseki is infamously known to bend men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her using her sex appeal. *Escapology- Kiseki's seductiveness is surpassed only by her intelligence and her knack for escaping precarious situations. Expert Spy- Kiseki is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions Enhanced Gunmanship- She can also wield firearms with great accuracy, and is more than confident for being a match against Anette Blanc and Hibiki Liladan despite being outnumbered by both of them. Psychology Intuition- She is extremely analytical and knowledgeable in psychology and psychological warfare, to the point she can nearly read the mind of a person or group of people and effectively guess what memories haunt them the most, to use them to inflict pain or even force her victim to commit suicide, turn against their allies or give up fighting her. She can figure out anyone's thought pattern the moment she set her eyes on them. Additionally, she is very attractive, which contributes to the influence she has on her targets; she can charm anyone before betraying them, as she betrayed the Serpent's Brotherhood, Laughing Coffin and the Foo Fighters. She is an excellent gambler with knowledge in statistics and who is able to anticipate the moves of her opponent. Genius Level Intellect- Like all Mitsuari, Kiseki has a naturally high intelligence. *Ethical Intuition- She was magically enhanced with absolute knowledge of American, Destiny City and, Japanese laws by Lynn. Expert Acrobat- She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *Increased Flexibility- Kiseki is as flexible as a normal person could be without being considered superhuman. Multilingual- She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages even some ancient and alien languages. Equipment ︻デ═一 Force-Field Barrier Generator: A device that creates a huge force field, big enough to contain a whole school. Spider's Bite- The Spider's Bite is a Foo Fighters issue laser weapon designed in the shape of a glove that is built for and used by Kiseki. It can generate large amounts of electricity capable of shocking and/or stunning even the most powerful of opponents, it can emit a high-frequency laser that can cut through solid matter and, it can launch a grappling cable that can be used for swinging short distances. Super Glasses- Kiseki can press a button on her glasses which switches between various lenses on her special glasses. She has a clear lens, a telescopic-vision lens, a microscopic-vision lens, a thermal lens, and a multi-light tracer lens. It can also analyze an opponent's Physical Data (such as BWH measurements) and abilities, including the opponent's Jewel power, along with her equipment it allows her to even see in microscopic level and thermal vision. Utility Bra and Panties- As a member of the Black Witches, her equipment included shuriken, Flash-bangs, Garrote, a Grappling hook, MP4 supercomputer, and some other gadgets. Fight Night Pill- Using the Fight Night Pill, Kiseki grants herself advanced martial arts skills for seven minutes. This combined with the strength, speed and agility granted by the Advanced Condition Pill, she is able to take down nearly a dozen of Dairenji Syndicate yakuza goons with ease and without being hit at all. She was once able to fight three men in nothing but a babydoll lingerie while tied to a chair and broke it on one of them to free herself. Advanced Condition Pill- The Advanced Condition Pills are infused with the cells of an extraterrestrial goddess, enhancing her physical condition and overall physiology far beyond what a normal human is capable of. Iron Body Pill- She can use the Iron Body Pill to reduce the damage dealt by physical and special attacks. Marvel Pill- She uses the Marvel Pill to protect herself from various ailments. Trivia *Her name ironically translates to "miracle", but she doesn't believe in miracles. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet